


An Off Day

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Thor, Insecurity, M/M, Make up sex, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Older Characters, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Off Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronithemacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronithemacaroni/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ronithemacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronithemacaroni/pseuds/Ronithemacaroni) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> This is for Ronthemacorni, who asked for a fic about Thor getting insecrue in his 50's. I really hope you like it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!
> 
> having been together since their teens, thor and loki gracefully if a bit reluctantly enter their fifties. they keep fit and still enjoy themselves in the bedroom and being older and very secure financially give them more time to spend with each other.
> 
> then one day after a nice long make out session which they plan to turn into sex, thor just can't get it up. they tried different tricks but little thor was just not up for action that day. loki didn't make a big deal out of it, thinking it was thor's day off or something, and when they tried a couple days later and thor satisfied him as well as usual he didn't think much of it.
> 
> but thor was upset over it. he never ever left loki in any other state but totally blissed out before, and now that HE of all people has "off days" scared him. so he secretly read up on stuff like performance problem and erectile dysfunction and went online for stuff that CLAIMED to help with problems like his.
> 
> Loki caught thor as he was about to purchase some ridiculous pills/herbs that are advertised online. He is both frustrated and amused and assured Thor that they are fine.
> 
> make up sex where loki let thor does all the work to reassure that he still got it and loki still finds him totally hot is most welcomed.

Thor woke up to the smell of coffee and toast. He smiled as he watched his husband crawl in bed with him after he put the breakfast tray down on his lap.

"Happy birthday, my love!" Loki whispered as they kissed for good-morning.

"Thank you, honey!" Thor said softly as they broke for air.

He had to admit, Loki took it a lot more gracefully than he did. He felt old, but being with Loki made him feel young.

"So how shall we celebrate? What would the birthday boy like?" Loki breathed on Thor's ear.

Thor took a bite out of his breakfast, before kissing Loki passionately swallowing each of his moans.

It was the perfect way to open their celebrations, a heated make out session all morning. Later that day, Loki decided to make dinner for two.

Thor went out to get wine coming back just in time for dinner, he looked forward to it. Loki was quite the cook. Part of why Thor fell in love with him was being captured with his home made chocolate mousse.

Thor snuck into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist as he mixed the ingredients for the light salad he was making.

"Go shower, birthday boy! You'll need to save as much energy as you can!" Loki said huskily.

"Sounds promising!" Thor said placing a soft kiss on Loki's neck before going to shower.

Loki smiled as he set the table waiting for Thor to come downstairs.

Thor came down stairs moments later, dressed in nice black pants and a shirt Loki melted at the sight. Those pants fit him perfectly in every way.

"Well hello there, birthday boy!" Loki said seductively as Thor approached him slightly swaying his hips.

"If you keep that up, we won't be having dinner." Thor said pulling Loki close.

"As hungry as I am for you, I worked too hard on this dinner to let it go to waste…" Loki said as they kissed.

"Well, I was told I needed extra energy for the evening…" Thor said huskily as they sat down for dinner.

Loki smiled and opened the wine bottle Thor had bought them; he poured the burgundy liquid into their wine glasses before handing Thor one. They had a light meal, just as Loki had planned.

Wine flowed almost like water, though they both tried to pace themselves. When dessert came, Thor wasn't disappointed. It was Loki's famous chocolate mousse.

They put everything away and ate their dessert in the living room. The chocolate did its work and they began to grope each other, panting in between kisses.

"I want you, I want you so much!" Loki said breathless as they grinded on each other.

"I…" Thor suddenly felt odd.

"What? What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, that's what's wrong, nothing is happening!" Thor said lowering his head.

Loki gently cupped Thor's groin, and indeed nothing was happening, he wasn't erect at all.

"Maybe it needs some encouragement, hmm?" Loki suggested.

Thor nodded, he was willing to try.

They tried every trick they knew had worked in the past, but nothing worked this time.

"You're tired and we both had a lot of wine, let's just go to bed" Loki said trying to comfort Thor.

He nodded, Loki was right. It had been a long and happily tiring evening. He had to be right. But this has never happened before, no matter how tired they were. Not with Loki, not once in all their long years together. Maybe old age was catching up with him. He started feeling anxious. What if Loki started to feel unwanted, unloved? He had to find a solution fast.

"We'll celebrate properly some other time…" Loki whispered as they both got to bed curling up against each other.

Thor doubted he could sleep. He started thinking of a plan. He would check the internet as soon as possible for a remedy. He wouldn’t let this happen again.

_A Few days later…_

Loki was doing some yoga in the living room when he felt arms wrap around him, and eager hands cupping him.

"Oh, someone is eager!" Loki gasped feeling Thor's hand slip inside his pants and he could feel Thor's arousal from behind him.

"I want you, I need you!" Thor whispered making Loki shiver with desire as they made love on their living room floor. But the anxiety from not being able to satisfy Loki, lingered on.

After they made love, Loki took a shower leaving Thor alone in their living room with his laptop opened. He opened the websites he had saved; he was secretly looking at them for days now.

He found some that seemed as good as any and just when he was about to purchase he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Loki, looking frustrated but quite amused.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he sat next to Thor on the couch.

"I just… Honey, after what happened, or should I say didn't happen on my birthday I got scared." he said finding no need to cover his tracks; after all he was already caught.

"Darling, you know there was no need to look at those websites, who knows what they put in those pills and I want my baby healthy." Loki said kissing his cheek.

"Wait! You knew?" Thor asked. He honestly thought he was being secretive.

"You're not 007 Bond, you know? Of course I knew! I just wanted to wait for you to talk to me about it!" Loki said.

Thor chuckled; clearly he would never be a spy.

“And darling, I was worried when I saw what sites you accessed on your laptop! Most of those are created by charlatans trying to fool desperate people! Some of those things may even be toxic! Promise me you’ll tell me if you’ll ever want to try something, even if I swear to you there’s no need! I’m not so young myself anymore and sometimes my bones protest from too much, ah… exercise. Making out is perfect even if it doesn’t end in wild sex, my love!”

“So wise… Ok, but promise me you’ll keep using celery more often, like you did last week. Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Thor replied with a grin.

“Well! What can I say? It worked! On both of us, if I may say so!” Loki giggled, drawing his partner into a long, sweet kiss.

"Honey, there's one more thing" Thor said.

"What my love?" Loki asked as their lips parted.

"I want to make it up to you, you deserve it…" Thor said softly.

"You don't have to, my darling!" Loki said giving Thor's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know. Like I said, I want to, my love!" Thor breathed on Loki's skin causing him to shiver in pleasure.

Loki nodded as Thor carried him to their bedroom. He then laid Loki down on their bed, stripping slowly.

Loki watched with hungry eyes as Thor stripped then undressed Loki kissing every part of exposed flesh. Loki closed his eyes, savoring the touch of tanned lips on pale skin.

Loki was about to reach for the lube when Thor stopped him, he was having none of that, he would do all the work. Loki smiled; he had no problem with that.

Thor prepared himself, and then started to prepare Loki who gasped as he felt Thor's finger trace his entrance before slowly pushing inside.

"I love hearing you! You've no idea what it does to me, its music to my ears, my darling…" Thor whispered as he sucked at Loki's neck while a second finger made its way inside him.

"Oh Thor! Yes, that feels so good, I love your fingers!" Loki moaned softly.

Thor twisted his fingers up, making Loki moan loudly, clutching the sheets tightly.

A third finger then entered and Loki was sure he was seeing stars. Oh, this felt so good!

"I'm ready, I need you…Oh, Thor I want you so bad" Loki said huskily.

"Well then, I could never deny you." Thor said as he traced kisses on Loki's chest, sucking each nipple to hardness.

He then let his cock slip inside Loki's entrance; he felt Loki gasp and going rigid for a moment as he always did.

Loki took a deep breath, letting his body relax as he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist.

Thor began to move slowly at first, shifting his weight so he wouldn't put all of it on Loki, dragging the crown of his cock against a spot deep inside that made him whimper.

"There! Oh, there, yes!" Loki moaned feeling Thor begin to thrust deeper finding a steady rhythm.

Thor gave Loki searing kisses, which Loki gave back with eagerness. Their moans quickly filled their bedroom.

Thor let his hands roam all over Loki, teasing and exploring mapping him like uncharted territory.

Thor reached between them and took hold of Loki's cock stroking it with each thrust.

"Loki, you feel so warm and tight around me, you feel so good" Thor moaned changing his angle and rubbing his prostate in a perfect glide.

"More… more!" Loki shivered with desire as the rhythm began to increase. Thor looked so sexy taking charge, Loki loved every moment of it.

He knew Thor was doing this to prove that he could still satisfy and to make sure Loki still found him hot, even if it was obvious that he didn't need to.

They felt their climax wash over them, in wave after wave they moaned the others name in pure ecstasy.

"That…was amazing!" Loki said catching his breath.

"You look blissed out, so beautiful!" Thor said kissing him softly.

Loki kissed back and then when their lips parted he said: "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, much better! Thank you, honey!" Thor said as they cleaned each other and cuddled in bed.

"Anytime, my love!" Loki said as they shared another kiss before sleeping in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
